Not Alone Any More
by Quaser
Summary: Karai was thrown out by the Shredder at the age of eleven. Wandering the streets with nothing but a tanto blade, she came across Tama, a ten year old girl who had already murdered three. Now four years later they have been hired to kill and that girl's name is April O'Neil and April has four guardians watching over her and they sure as heck won't let her die at their hands
1. Chapter 1

I pull on the tight black pants and the even tighter black shirt. Both are designed to make me appealing to men, and its worked at least nine times. Karai steps into my room with her matching uniform, except she has already tied her red mask around her face. I tie my red one around my blond hair and eyes and smirk at her.

"Who are we fixing tonight?" I ask her. "April O'Neil. Teenage girl, lives with her father who is missing. No friends." I smile. "No one to miss her then. What are we using? Tanto's? Kakute? Ashiko?" I ask, hoping for Kakute. "No specification." I grin. "Nunchaku, Ashiko, Kaute and Tanto for me then and, let me guess, Tanto, Chigiriki and Ashiko for Miss Karai."

We leap over roof tops and alleyways to end Miss O'Neil, eventually we find her apartment and I knock on the window. It's a little game me and Karai play on Missions. Who can get the best reaction from our target. Karai goes in the front window and sneaks around the apartment.

Opening the window which is unusual unlocked I step inside. Karai is standing next to a door and I nod. She pushes open the door and I dip my Kakute in a little tin of poison I have in my belt. Karai draws her tanto and prepares to attack when I'm tackled to the ground.

Damn. We were followed. I look up at Karai but she is also on the ground. I can't see who is holding us down but I know its time to go different language. "Watashi o hanasu! Karai! Watashi o tasukete!" I yell in japanese at Karai. "Watashi wa sukoshi isogashī Tama nda." Sje yells back. "Sate sukunai isogashiku naru!" I yell again. "Tashikani imōto." She teases. _**(TRANSLATION: Me: Let go of me! Karai! Help me! Karai: I'm a little busy Tama. Me: Well get less busy! Karai: Sure sister.) **_

"Eigo o hanasemasu ka?" A male voice asks. I decide to be snarky. "Un, to watashi wa ken o hanasu." I say. _**(Translation: Do you speak English? Me: Yeah, and I speak fists.)**_ "Let go of me!" Yell. I twist around and plunge my Kakute into a thick green leg holding me down. The owner of it cries out in pain.

He raises his leg and I dart out from under it, Nunchucks swinging. I face four green mutant turtles. I have killed mutants before and I will do so again, with no regrets. The four mutants each have a different colored bandana on. The one who holds katana wears blue, the one who wields Sai has the same as me and Karai. My weapon twin has an orange an wielding mutant sports purple.

"Who are you?" I ask them. "Better question, who are you?!" Red says, clutching his leg. I smirk. "The Queen Of England." Orange stifles a laugh only to be whacked on the top of the head by Red. "Yeah, and I'm the King of Spain." Red yells with a glare. "Let her up and I'll tell you my name, but only if you let her up." I say. Red luges over to Karai and holds a Sai to her neck.

"Start talk or she dies." He growls. "Raph! Don't!" Blue protests. "Oh! I'm so scared!" I act. Red glares at me. "Honestly, kill her, saves me the trouble." Karai gasps. "T-Tama, you wouldn't! I thought we were friends!" Karai acts flawlessly. We have spent hours on this routine. Red's eyes widen. "Here use this." I say. I throw a tanto to him. "Well, go on, I don't have all night."

He drops Karai. "Good boy. I'm Tama and that is Karai. Now if you don't mind, I have a contract to **complete**. "You can't kill April." I smile. "So you know her, my my, now why would someone want to pay a lowly assassin like me to kill her?" I ask. I'm fishing. The more they tell me, the more I can predict them.

"Dude, she's our friend!" Orange says. I smile. "Great Mikey! Now she has as target on our head!" Red says with a glare. Karai has snuck up behind Blue and has a Tanto drawn. I grin at them all. "Lovely talking to you boys, maybe I'll see you later, maybe not." They look at me funny. "What?" Purple asks. Red notices Karai's missing. "Leo! The other one-" I interrupt him. "Sore o shi nasai!" I yell and Karai jumps on blue. The other mutants attack Karai and I blow a bit of hair out of my face.

My target is sitting in bed. She looks worried and screams when I enter the room. "Hello April O'Neil. Tigerclaw says hello." I say, twirling my nunchucks. I hear purple coming. "Well, looks like I must come back later." I mock pout and dive out of the window.

**I meet** Karai on the roof of our home."That was fun." I giggle. "Awesome." she adds. I hug her. "You know we were followed right?" I whisper. "Yeah. Orange followed you. Said he was going home." She tells me. "Can I talk to him?" I ask. "Sure. Appeal practice." She tells me. "Totally." We break apart and Karai runs over the roofs to her own contract.

"Whats so special about lil'ol'me?" I ask the darkness. "Dude, how did you know?" He says, stepping out of the shadows. "Karai told me, and I had my suspicions. What's your name?" I ask him. "Michelangelo, or Mikey, what's yours dudette?" I smile at him. I pull off my mask. "Tama, but I get called Jewel by my friends." I smile at him. "You hungry?" I ask him.

Thirty minutes later Mikey and me are sitting in the kitchen of my home eating pizza. I've changed into a neon pink tank top and light blue skinny jeans. "So you and Karai have been sisters for four years? Dude, thats ages!" I grin. "Yeah. You and your bro's have lived in the sewers your whole life?" I ask. "Yeah, with our sensei." I smile at him shyly. "Cool."

The door flies open and Mikey's brothers enter pointing their weapons at me. "Hey." I smile at them all, confusing them. Mikey stands up and says "Dude, Jewel is awesome! Not a enemy! Earth to Leo!" I smile. "Thanks dude. But I don't think their gonna take it easy on me. Red glares at me and Mikey.

"You can tell the Shredder we say hello." Blue says. "Shredder?" I ask. I've never heard the name before. "You don't work for the foot?" Blue asks. "Heck no! I don't work with 'em, I fight 'em when I haven't got a contract or task." Blue looks surprised.

Thats when Karai comes through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She grins at the turtles. "Whats up?" She asks. I smile. "Did you lock the armory?" I ask her, as if the mutant turtles aren't there. "Yeah, even cleaned your Kakute, you need to stop with the slow-activating poison."

Good one Karai, now red knows what I used on him. Red's mask ridges go up and I turn to him. "You want me to give you a antidote?" He glares at me. "Not from you." He snaps. "Your funeral." I say quickly and turn back to Karai. "Did they pay you? Our rent is due and TC is late from last week." Karai nods.

"Yeah. One thousand in cash. I paid Sue our rent and still had a couple hundred so I bought a new lot of poison for you and a tanto for me." I smile. "Cool." I turn back to the turtles. "So are you guys going to stay for dinner or leave? 'Cause at the moment it looks like I'm gonna have to buy more pizza."

Mikey looks like he wants to stay while red looks like he would rather punch my face in. Purple is checking Mikey over for injuries and Blue is thinking. "Karai, can you buy more pizza?" I ask her. Karai grins. "Sure. You show the guests around."

"This is our arson, name a weapon, we have it." I say proudly. Its a large room, but there are three large dining tables in the middle of it. On the first one is fifty little brightly colored boxes. Some contain liquid, berries or powder. Mikey looks like he's going to open couching powder but I stop him.

"Dude, do not open any boxes, eat any berries, or drink the liquids. In fact, sorry to be an idiot, don't open or touch anything!" Mikey smiled. "Thanks for the warn dudette but I'm a-" Purple interrupts. "Mikey! Don't touch ANYTHING!" I smile at purple. "Thanks." On the second table is Ashute and and my Kakute collection.

The third table holds various peices of paper. Contracts, letters, recipts, anything to do with our work. All of the walls are laden with weapons. Ranging from high-tech guns to medieval swords. Yeah, we have two swords that old.

Purple shuffles through the papers, his mask ridges going up at some of them. Blue is looking around in awe. Who wouldn't? Red however is sending me a death glare. "I didn't get your names." I say. They all look up at me. "I know Mikey's but not you lovely mutants. Call me Jewel, or Tama. You pick."

Red sends a 'If-You-Dare-Tell-Her-My-Name-I-will-kill-you' to blue and purple but Blue ignores it. Purple chimes in with "Some of these contracts are from the foot. I thought you didn't-" I interrupt him. "Karai is an ex-foot member. We kill members of the foot but sometimes I do contracts for my good friend TC." I tell him.

Walking over to the hook containing my precious Nunchucks I pick them up and hold them in my hands. I have spent years mastering kata with these. Nunchuck are my weapon of choice. I pull a belt off the wall and fasten it around my waist.

Sliding my Nunchuck into the holds, I pick a few shuriken off the wall and back over the turtles. Purple is reading my newest conract. "Uh, can I have that?" I ask him. "Purple? Please give me the contract." I try again.

"Huh, oh sorry." He passes me the contract and my eyes dart to the name. "Kelly Mikki." I murmur to myself. I scan the paper. Tiger Claw has signed his name at the bottom and my eyes widen at the pay off.

"Two thousand!" I say excitedly. "That's almost four months rent." I add to myself. The turtles are looking at me. "What?! I usually only get half that. Tiger must want them gone badly." I rush over to the ashute table.

Pulling my red pumps off I grabbed a pair of black boots and put them on. Attaching a couple of Ashute to the bottoms I bent down under the table and pulled out a uniform. I pulled off my tank top revealing my back sports bra, this made the guys look away and blush. I smirked.

I pull the tight top on and pulled down the pants I am wearing. Quickly pulling on the very tight uniform bottoms brushed some hair out for my face and tied my red mask around it. "Done!" I announced. "Karai should have food in the kitchen, tell her I am on a job." I say as I strap a Naginata onto my back. With my Nunchucks, Ashute, Naginata and Kakute, I climb over to a window and crouch on the sill.

"I still don't know your names." I tell them and I jump out.


End file.
